Ultimate Combat: All out Brawl
by Bartus84
Summary: I am looking for the strongest characters in anime. Give me their names and i will do my best to make the fight fair! FIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Give me the names of anime's and their charcters and i will pit them in combat. I will do my best to give them a fair fight 


	2. Chapter 2

Give me the names of anime's and their charcters and i will pit them in combat. I will do my best to give them a fair fight.

First Fight: Naruto vs Goku (Pre-Namek)

The Celestial Beings have a long tradition of taking the strongest people of the Earth from all dimensions and times and pitting them in a fight. This is a collection of those fights. This is the battle between the Ninja Naruto during his training with Jariya and Goku while he was only a few days on his way to the Planet Namek.

While Naruto was focusing his chakra, he felt a strange sensation. It felt like a small burn slowly spreading over the surface of his forehead. Suddenly the pain became unbearable. With a gutteral cry, he was teleported to the citadel of the Celestial Beings. When the pain receded, Naruto stood and found himself fae to face with Sasuke Uchiha! The last time Naruto had seen him was when Sasuke had tried to kill him, but stopped for some reason. While Naruto jumped to an offensive stance, Sasuke studied him quietly. After a few seconds he spoke. "Stand down Naruto. I don't feel like killing you while you're this week."

"You have a lotta nerve Sasuke! If anything, I'm going to beat you! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried defiantly. If he truly knew Sasuke's power at that moment, he would've gone insane. This particular Saskue was from a Universe where he had killed Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, and the rest of the akatsuki. This was truly the epitamy of the Uchiha clan.

"Whatever, I had almost forgot how anoying you are," Sasuke said before turning around. "Follow me. My superiors want to talk to you."

Without a word, but a lot of grumbling, Naruto followed. After a few minutes, they stopped at a large golden door with intrigate designs. When Sasuke, stopped infront of them he held up his hand and a small yellow light illuminated his hand. The doors opened to reveal a large arena and a strange looking person wearing an orange karate outfit. Sasuke walked out to the center of the arena and spoke very loudly to the ceiling, "Ok, I have the two idiots you've requested! Now can I go back to the Spectator's Box?"

Suddenly a deep masuline voice boomed through the arena, "Naruto of Earth 482 and Goku of Earth 369! You have been brought here to battle for our amusement!"

The first one to speak up was Goku, "I don't have time for this! I have to be back on my ship training so I can be stronger when I get to Namek!"

Naruto didn't know what this 'Namek' was, but he didn't want to be here either. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Let me outta here so I get back to my training! I need to learn to control the Nine Tailed Fox like Jiriaya said!"

THe voice boomed again, "You shall leave when there is a winner! To make the battle fair, we shall give you the power you will achieve in one years time."

With that, red lightning enveloped both fighters as they became as strong as they would be in one year. Naruto felt the Fox become restless and much stronger. When he looked over towards Goku, he saw that he was surrounded by a golden light. As their new found power leveled off, the voice boomed again.

"FIGHT!"

Naruto was the first to take the offensive. He rushed at Goku, charged a rasengarn, and slammed it into Goku's stomach. When Goku flew across the arena, Naruto summoned two Shadow Clones and began furiously attacking his opponent. After a few minutes, he finally left Goku alone. Much to Naruto's surprise, Goku stood back up!

"Not bad," Goku complimented. "But your attack is sloppy and you keep relying on your clones to fight. How about I show you how to really attack?"

Suddenly, Goku was gone from the spot he was just standing in. While Naruto looked around, Goku appeared right in front of him, throwing his right leg out in a deadly arch and catching Naurto just above the stomach. When Naruto doubled over in pain, Goku brought his left knee right up into his jaw with as much force as he could manage. The impact sent Naruto flying into the air and right on his back. The pain was excrutiating, but Naruto wasn't about to give up.

When he stood back up, he had a red light glowing all around him as the Nine-Tailed Fox began to stir within its human prison. Before Goku could react, Naruto was on him pounding him with his fists and claws. The fury that had been unleashed was completely unstoppable. When Naruto had finally tossed him to the side, Goku could hardly move. Even with all his training it wasn't enough. However, Goku was only operating at half of his true power. The look on Naruto's face was priceless when Goku stood up and cried, "KAIO KEN!"

Goku was illuminated by a red aura. Suddenly he moved so fast, Naruto couldn't keep up as he pounded him against the ground and surrounding walls of the arena. When he finally felt like that was enough punishment, Goku began to charge his Kamehameha. Just as Naruto got to his feet Goku unleashed the attack at full power. However, Naruto was much healthier than he looked. He flashed away using a substitution technique, replacing himself with a large peice of the floor that had come loose during the beating he took at the hands of Goku.

When the dust settled, Goku saw that he had missed. Suddenly he felt a rage so full of malice, he began to see glimpses of the future. He saw Krillin being lifted into the air and blown apart by a strange looking alien. As Goku's anger built, his Saiyan blood exploded with power releasing all of its hidden potential. His hair stood on end as his eyes turned green and his hair turned gold. Just as the fury subsided he looked around and found Naruto still standing. Naruto rushed forward and attempted to punch Goku. However, Goku Just caught his hand and squeezed it until he heard bones starting to crack.

As Naruto cried out in pain, Goku released his hand and said, "If you're going to fight, give it your all! Otherwise, I'll end it right now!"

Naruto had never been so angry. He was to be the greatest fighter to ever exist, not this loser wanna be! He was going to be the next great Hokage for the Hidden Leaf Village and no one was going to stop him! Without meaning to, Naruto released four of the Fox's Tails. Goku gasped as Naruto's power grew far beyond anything he had ever felt before. Before Goku could even think, Naruto charged his Vermillion Rasengan and slammed it into Goku's chest. The blast sent Goku flying across the arena and when he landed he was flat on his back. Goku knew he had to end this quick and the only other attack he had was his Spirit Bomb. Unforunately, he needed time to charge it and he highly doubted that Naruto would allow him to charge it to full power. Suddenly he got an idea, he would have to use Tien's Multi-Body Technique.

Naruto rushed at Goku with pure rage in his eyes, but suddenly there were four of him. Three rushed to meet him and began attacking him furiously. While Naruto was kept busy, Goku began charging the Spirit Bomb, but he wouldn't be able to throw it since his heart was full of rage instead of being pure good. Goku did have an idea, but he didn't know if it would work. The Goku clones did amazing at distracting Narutos, but they didn't have the power Goku did or the speed. It wouldn't be long before Naruto tore them apart one by one. The first one made the mistake of trying to hit Naruto with The Rock-Scissors-Paper Technique and was dispatched with a quick punch that sent him flying into the real Goku who kept his hands straight up in the air for some reason. The second tried to get in close and was literally ripped in half by a Vermillion Rasengan. The third went down easily with a simple kick and was absorbed by the real Goku. When Naruto was finished, he made the mistake of looking up.

He saw a huge ball of light and it was being drawn into Goku's body. When it was gone, Goku let out a gutteral roar the shook the arena. Naruto rushed at Goku only for him to rush right back at him, stop and shout, "DRAGON FIIIIIST!"

A huge, golden dragon erupted from his fist and engulfed Naruto. When it was all done, Naruto was back in his normal form. He was in so much pain that it hurt to breath. Goku collapsed and reverted back to his resting state. Suddenly the Voice boomed again, "Excellent! You have all done well, but now we will heal you and send you back to the very second we took you from. You will not remember this or anything else. Goodbye!"

With that, Naruto was back at home. He thought there was something he should remember, but it was way too fuzzy to think about so he stopped worrying about it. And that is the end how what might happen if the world of Naruto and Goku ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

The Celestial Beings were getting restless. No new combatants worthy to be called fighters had appeared in the universes. However, Kakarot from Earth 369 and Naruto from earth 673 had an idea.

"I'm telling you Kakarot," Naruto said. "In my world, Pervy Sage is one of the strongest we have!"

"Doubtful," Kakarot retorted. "As i saw in your timeline, he was killed by Pain. From what i recall you were the one to avenge his death?"

Naruto frowned. Naruto was the strongest in his universe when he was recruited to the Celestial Beings Court, a group of beings who policed the infinite universes. However, not everyday the universes faced imminent destruction. Beings that powerful were usually either gods of destruction or already joined the Court. Having a job like this was extremely boring, especially for beings who craved battle as if it were a drug they couldn't quit.

"Yeah, but i was far from the strongest back then!" Naruto whined. "Back then, Sasuke would give me a run for my money!"

"Funny really. Hard to believe it was either you or Sasuke that could've been made the Celestial Being of your universe. But, we do have time to kill. If your Master is as powerful as you say he is, how about we put him in combat so i can see for myself?"

Naruto's heart pounded at the opportunity to see his old master again. He never had the chance to say goodbye.

"Alright," Naruto said. "Lets do it. But who would he fight? Which Universe would he come from?"

"Leave that to me," Kakarot said nonchalantly. "I have an old friend who i believe could beat him in my Universe."

"It can't be that Vegeta guy!" Naruto cried out. "He's almost as strong as you!"

Kakarot chuckled. "No, i was thinking of my old master."

Meanwhile on Earth 369...

Master Roshi was lounging in his favorite chair over looking the beach. His face was buried in his favorite bikini catalog as he chuckled and mumbled under his breathe. The old Turtle Hermit didn't look like the greatest martial arts teacher of his time, barely standing five and a half feet tall with a thin wiry figure. Over the years, he may have grown an epic beard, built a house on an island and turned into a recluse, but he hadn't lost his touch. This man was responsible for training the Sayian Kakarot, the the greates warrior the universe had ever known. Suddenly, the air changed. Roshi Stood up and looked at the intruder.

"Master Roshi," the hooded figure said. "Its been a long time."

"So it has," Roshi replied. "Kakarot."

Kakarot took off his hood, revealing his long spikey black hair and his face. His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as he looked at his old friend and mentor. This man had been almost like a father to him during his childhood, teaching him the kamehameha and even giving him some basic schooling.

"So what brings ya back to Earth?" Roshi asked.

"Well," Kakarot began. "A bit of a wager, actually. Another Celestial Being is saying that his old master is very powerful and i have a feeling that you are even stronger than him."

"So, its a show of combat you seek?" Roshi asked. "I'm sorry Kakarot, but I'm not as spry as i used to be. I don't even know if i can even fight anymore."

"Don't worry Master Roshi," Kakarot said. "From what i can figure, this guy isn't a spring chicken either."

"Alright," Roshi said slowly. "I'll fight, but i don't want to die."

You won't die as long as I'm around." Kakarot said as he put his hand on Roshi's shoulder and prepared to Instant Transmission to the Multiverse center.

Meanwhile on Earth 687

Jiriya sat in front of the Hokage statues carved into the mountain overlooking the Hidden Leaf Village. As one of the Three Legendary Sanin, Jiriya was considered to be one of the most powerful Ninja in the world. However his disciple, Naruto was making progress and his was shaping up to be even more powerful than Pervy Sage himself. As Jiriya was writing his new installment to his Make Out Paradise series, he felt the wind change. Someone was approaching him and they were so unbelievably strong, it was insane.

Jiriya stood and faced the source of this huge chakra only to find a tall, blonde ninja in an orange jump suit looking at him. This man looked about twenty five years old and was almost a mirror image to Naruto!

"Who are you," Jiriya demanded. "And what are you doing here."

"Ya know, Pervy Sage," the young man said with a smile. "I would think that you would recognize your own students."

Pervy Sage? Only one person called him that...but it couldn't be, could it?

"Naruto?" Jiriya ventured.

"Yup!" the man replied. "All grown up!"

"When did this happen?" The Sanin asked.

"Well," Naruto looked thoughtful as math was never his strong suit. "In this timeline? Not for another ten or more years, but hey who's counting?"

Jiriya couldn't believe it. How did this future Naruto find his way back to the past? And just how Powerful was he? Many questions ran through Jiriya's mind so fast it gave him a headache.

"How did you get to the past?" Jiriya asked.

"Well, in my timeline and with my job, time travel is very simple." Naruto answered.

"Time Travel?" Jiriya looked puzzled. "How did you learn a jutsu that gave you that power?"

Naruto laughed, "I haven't learned any kind of jutsu like that. I use a machine that teleports me to any given time or location in the Multiverse so i can gather and recruit powerful fighters."

"Ok," Jiriya said, still confused. "But why are you here?"

Suddenly, Naruto became serious.

"I want to ask you for a favor," Naruto said. "I want to see you fight someone who is supposed to be as powerful as you."

"A fight, huh?" Jiriya said with a smile. "Who's my opponent?"

Naruto smiled, "A being from another universe that mastered my organizations leader like you mastered me."

ANother master who was just as powerful as him? Jiriya was liking the sound of this.

"I'll do it," Jiriya said. "There's no way i could lose!"

Naruto smiled and put his hand on his masters shoulder before he pulled out a strange looking device, pressed a button on the panel and teleported both of them to the Multiverse Center. As they entered the Celestial Beings Hall, Naruto could already sense Kakarot and another being as well. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely going to give Jiriya a run for his money.

Jiriya looked around at the Hall of the Celestial Beings in all is grandiose. The huge marble dome overhead looked like it would've taken the crafters of the Hidden Leaf years, maybe decades to complete. As Jiriya looked around, he saw many beings walking by deep in conversation. One of them even looked to be Sasuke Uchiha! Before he could point him out to Naruto, someone put their hand on Jiriya's shoulder.

"It's been a long time," a voice that sounded like a snake. "Old friend."

When Jiriya turned around, he found himself face to face with Orochimaro! Jiriya jumped back and assumed his fighting stance as he prepared to fight his old friend and enemy.

"Please, Jiriya," Orochimaro said with a laugh. "My power dwarfs yours easily."

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Jiriya blocking his way. How could Naruto defend Orochimmaro after he nearly destroyed the entire Village?

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said. "This isn't the same Orochimaro that you and I know. In his Universe he never tried destroying the Hidden Leaf."

Jiriya nodded as Naruto began to lead him away. After a few minutes, they reached a large golden door. As Naruto pushed it open, Jiriya saw two figures standing in the center of the large room in deep conversation. One was a taller man with spikey black hair wearing a strange black and green armor and the other a shorter old man with no hair and a very long beard wearing red framed sunglasses and a black with blue trimmed fighting gi. As Naruto and Jiriya approached, the two turned to face them.

As Jiriya and Naruto neared them, The black haired man began walking toward Naruto. As he approached, Jiriya felt huge amounts of chakra just pouring off from this man. Whoever this guy was, he would be a nightmare to fight. Suddenly, he reached his hand towards Naruto who grabbed it and shook it as he would a good friend's.

"So," The man said. "This is the legendary, Jiriya?"

"Pervy Sage," Naruto began. "This is the Leader of the Celestial Beings, Kakarot of Earth 369."

Jiriya nodded to him and shook his hand. Jiriya's gaze slid over to the old man as he analyzed him. Was this his opponent? This weak looking old man? Then again if he had taught this Kakarot man, he had to be a tough guy.

"Naruto," Kakarot said beckoning the old man over. "This is my old master, Roshi the Invincible."

Jiriya and Roshi looked each other up and down, examining the build and power of each other. Their power was close to equal, but this was at a resting state.

"So," Naruto said suddenly. "Lets get this started officially."  
Kakarot floated up to a pedestal above their heads and said.

"In this hollowed Hall of Combat, two powerful beings prepare to show us who is superior! We watch in anticipation as they use everything they have in their arsenal against one another. Let their Power be unbidden and pure. Jiriya, the Legendary Sanin! Master Roshi, The Invincible! You may begin fighting!"

Jiriya took a fighting stance as Roshi did the same. The two looked at each other once more as they planned their first strike. Jiriya rushed at Roshi hoping to defeat him with the first strike. As his punch sailed through the air directly at Roshi's face, the old master let his instincts take over as he caught it. Without warning, Roshi pulled a gnarled walking stick out of nowhere and brought it up into Jiriya's stomache. As Jiriya backed away from Roshi, he was amazed at how powerful he was.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I'm completely harmless!" Roshi said.

Jiriya smiled. "Good, i was hoping you would put up a decent fight."

Before Roshi could react Jiriya threw some kunai knives at him. Roshi brought his walking stick up to block the projectiles. As they stuck into the wood of his stick, Jiriya was already on top of him. The Pervy Sage threw punch after punch, kick after kick at the old master making contact very quickly. With a final, powerful kick, Jiriya knocked Roshi away from him. Roshi landed on his feet, his sunglasses broken after that assault.

"So," Roshi began. "You do have some fight in you?"

"More than you know," Jiriya replied as he pulled his chakra into his hand forming the Rasengan. The blue orb stirred up the air as it powered up.

"What a rip off," Roshi said as his put his hands, palms out with the bottoms of his wrists touching each other as he focused his ki.

"Kame..." Roshi began. "Hame..."

Jiriya rushed Roshi hoping to slam his Rasengan into the old man's chest and end this fight before he could use whatever technique he was charging.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roshi roared as his kamehameha wave ripped across the arena towards Jiriya. Just before the blast made contact with Jiriya, he used his substitution jutsu to disappear leaving a copy of his make out paradise in his place. The Kamehameha completely vaporized the book before it slammed into the wall opposite Roshi.

_Had that hit me, i wouldn't be alive._ Jiriya thought. This old man had a lot more power than Jiriya thought. The only way he was gonna beat him was if he entered his sage mode to stop him from using that attack again. As he summoned up his chakra and entered his Sage Mode, Roshi sensed the increase in Jiriya's energy, he knew there was only one way he was going to stand a chance. Roshi had to enter his Full Power form. As Jiriya watched, Roshi's muscles swelled in size until he was even larger than Jiriya himself.

Jiriya charged another Rasengan as Roshi charged a Full Power Kamehameha. Jiriya rushed forward, thrusting his arm out with all his might as Roshi unleashed his Full Power Kamehameha. The two orbs of energy collided and Roshi's and Jiriya's will battled for supremacy. Finally, Roshi's power overtook Jiriya as his Kamehameha streaked across the room, carrying Jiriya with it. When Jiriya hit the wall, unconsciousness overtook him.

When Jiriya awoke, Naruto was knelt by his side. The look on Naruto's face said he had seen something in his own timeline that meant the end for Jiriya. The old perverted sage just smiled at his trainee as they looked at one another.

"Well," Kakarot said suddenly. "That battle went the way i thought it would. Muten Roshi is victorious. Now to deal with your presence here. Because you have seen the center of the Multiverse, you cannot be allowed to remember it. We will insert you both back into your respective timelines and universes mere seconds before we gathered you for this battle."

Kakarot turned around to face Roshi. He was truly going to miss his old master more than he thought,

"It was good seeing you Master Roshi, I wish i was able to go see you more often."

"Well, Kakarot," Roshi said with a hint of sadness to his voice. "Don't be a stranger. I have nowhere better to be."

With a final nod, Kakarot used his powers to send Roshi and Jiriya back to their own place and time.

"You were right." Naruto said suddenly. "Roshi is powerful, even stronger than Pervy Sage."

Kakarot chuckled.

"It's not all about power Naruto," Kakarot replied. "Roshi was more experienced and had more battle knowledge than you can imagine. The man is well over a century old."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he took this in. Then a new thought crossed his mind. What if they could bring fighters together and have them fight more often? And if they did who would they have fight? Only time will tell as the Celestial Beings continued their duties to the Multiverse.


End file.
